


С другого ракурса

by Night_Witch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Witch/pseuds/Night_Witch
Summary: Фитц и Симмонс безвозвратно застревают в будущем, а Дик остаётся в настоящем. Теперь он решает, как окончательно обосноваться в новом для себя времени.





	С другого ракурса

**Author's Note:**

> AU примерно после 5х14

_Любимые не могут умереть.  
Любовь в себя вмещает Вечность.  
  
Эмили Дикинсон_

  
  
\- Слушай, Дейзи… - Дик не знал, что будет, если она откажет. Скорее всего, он продолжит доставать её с этой просьбой, пытаясь доказать что-то ей или, может, себе. – Научи меня делать все эти шпионские штуки, быть агентом…  
  
      Девушка удивлённо взглянула на него, пытаясь понять то ли её разводят, то ли он серьёзно. Если последнее – то это смешно. Она никогда не собиралась быть чьим-то НО, а сейчас, когда на ней и так куча дел, даже если она согласится, что вряд ли, Джонсон даже не сможет вспомнить, чему и как её учила Мэй. «И Уорд» - услужливо напомнило подсознание.  
  
\- Нет, Дик, - хакерша устало покачала головой, - Не думаю, что я гожусь в НО.  
  
\- В чего? – не понял Шоу.  
  
\- Надзирающий офицер. Я не лучшая кандидатура для этого. Мэй обучала меня, может и тебе что-то подскажет.  
  
      Парень затих, придумывая нормальный ответ и почти сразу понял, что придумывать его не нужно. Сейчас ответа лучше, чем «правдивый» он не придумает.   
  
\- Ты мне ближе, чем она, - немного робко сказал Дик. Может за честность он слегка поднимется в её глазах?  
  
      Он увидел, как Дейзи отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону и грустно улыбается.  
  
\- Поверь мне на слово – лучше, когда наставник – это просто наставник.  
  
      Краем глаза Джонсон увидела, что Мэй идёт в их сторону. Даже облегченно выдохнула, когда узнала о новом задании - это значит, Дик, она надеялась, хоть на время забудет о своей новой затее.  
  
\- О, миссия! Я с вами! - Шоу уже начал довольно потирать руки, и хакерша с силой захлопнула ноутбук.  
  
\- Зачем? - Мелинда удивлённо приподняла брови.  
  
      «Прекрасно, Мэй, давай посмотри на него своим жутким взглядом. Нам не нужен неподготовленный гражданский из альтернативной временной линии.»  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы Дейзи была моим НО, - И с довольной улыбкой, он указал пальцем себе за спину. Примерно в том месте и стояла Дрожь, активно жестикулируя и качая головой.   
  
      Кавалерия эту пантомиму не могла не видеть, но отчего-то решила проигнорировать.  
  
\- Собирайтесь. Оба. Приказ Колсона.  
  


***

  
       _Дейзи Джонсон нравилось командовать, во время отсутствия лидера. Но это накладывало определенные обязательства. Ответственность, к которой, как она думала, она была не готова. Необходимость принимать важные решения раздражала. Например, она прекрасно знает, что Колсон высоко ценит человеческую жизнь, особенно жизни членов команды. Но что ей оставалось делать, если один из той команды начал творить не понятно что? Хотя, может она и погорячилась, но опять же, кто знает, что у парня в голове. Видимо, даже он сам этого не знает. Так безопаснее всем.  
  
\- Ты какая-то напряжённая последнее время, - сказал подошедший со спины Дик.   
  
      Действительно, ведь у неё абсолютно нет причин для стресса. Она обернулась и обнаружила парня, изучающим вазу с фруктами.  
  
\- Я разрешила отпустить Фитца. Теперь он под присмотром Джеммы.   
  
\- Понял. Боишься, что он опять включит своё альтер-эго.  
  
\- Нет, - резко ответила Дейзи, и сразу замялась, - я думаю, что он с ним рано или поздно договорится. Просто не уверена, что этот договор будет в нашу пользу.  
  
      Сейчас самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы Дик рассказал ей о том, чей он внук. Но есть один нюанс. Девушка пока слишком ненавидит дедулю Фитца - возможно ей нужно время, чтобы остыть. А иначе, в её глазах он постоянно будет сравниваться с предком.   
  
\- Когда ты в последний раз нормально спала? - сменил тему Шоу.  
  
      Дейзи уселась на ближайший стол и потёрла рукой уставшие глаза. Голова болела адски, а таблеток без Симмонс и, Фитца в дополнении, она найти не могла.  
  
\- Когда только оказалась в Щ.И.Т.е. Тогда, даже в самые отстойные времена, всё было проще и понятнее.  
  
      Парень улыбнулся, поняв, что его не отшили в очередной раз. Это уже большой шаг в их отношениях. Которых как бы не существует, но ему хотелось бы, чтоб были.  
  
\- Ого. Я уж начинал думать, что ты родилась с пушкой в руках. Шпионка, секретный агент и всё такое... Как ты тогда оказалась во всём этом... - Шоу замялся, пытаясь подобрать слово, - ...происходящем?  
  
\- Выиграла ноутбук в споре, - опустив глаза вниз, ответила она.  
  
      Дику показалось, что девушка начала оттаивать и он, засунув руки в карманы потрёпанных джинс, решил подойти к ней поближе. Даже со своими родственниками, он свято верил хоть в один шанс с ней.  
  
\- У Тони Старка?   
  
      Дейзи поймала на себе восхищённый взгляд.  
  
\- Я же не Мститель, - усмехнулась она, - Тот парень не был кем-то особенным.  
  
\- Шутишь? Я был уверен, что тебя всегда окружали чудики, - Джонсон не стала прятать улыбку, а Дик нахмурился и почесал затылок, - Видимо, ты была совершенно другой.   
  
      Дейзи видела, что он подходит всё ближе, но не останавливала. Отчего-то этот парень придавал ей так необходимого спокойствия. Он не дурак и знает, что за дерьмо происходит вокруг, но при этом остаётся собой. Это заслуживает уважения с её стороны. Она поймала на себе изучающий взгляд немного детских глаз.  
  
\- Может быть... Ты этого всё равно никогда не узнаешь, - Джонсон слегка ухмыльнулась и отвела взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
  
      Она не заметила, как взгляд Дика изменился. Стал более решительным. Он хотел... Да сам толком не мог понять, чего хотел - мысли путались в этом времени. Просто сейчас один из тех моментов, когда Шоу видит перед собой обычную девушку. Весёлую, слегка язвительную, по-своему заботливую. Сейчас, в эти минуты, на Дейзи не лежит груз ответственности в виде разрушенной планеты и миллионов погубленных жизней. Он хотел просто попробовать что-то серьёзное не с великой и ужасной Разрушительницей Миров, а с милой и храброй девушкой, сидевшей перед ним. И уверял себя, что ничего больше.  
  
      Сейчас.  
  
      В эту секунду Дик обхватил всё ещё сидящую на столе девушку за талию и впился в её губы резким поцелуем.   
  
      Дейзи не торопилась отвечать на неожиданный выпад, но удовлетворённо прикрыла глаза. Ей зачем-то хотелось обдумать происходящее. Как только парень отстранился и нерешительно взглянул на неё, она вспомнила своё же главное правило - иногда надо просто действовать.  
  
      Когда Джонсон сама поцеловала его, земля ушла из-под ног обоих. У неё, наконец, получилось расслабиться, хоть и на недолгое время, а у него... Просто получилось задуманное. И он счастлив, что не был отброшен к стенке.   
  
      Но... Предки же часто приходят в не подходящий момент, да? Со стороны двери послышался звон разбитого стекла.  
  
\- Ой! Простите пожалуйста! Я уже ухожу!   
  
      Симмонс резко развернулась и врезалась прямо в грудь своего мужа. Он был в не меньшем шоке, чем она.  
  
\- Да, ребят можете уходить. У нас всё хорошо.  
  
      Дик отошёл на пару шагов назад и начал жестами показывать своим родственникам, чтоб уходили и, желательно, подальше.  
  
\- Я хочу забыть то, что сейчас увидел, - пробубнил Фитц. Сейчас он стремился не замечать те сигналы, что посылает внук и обратился к Джонсон, - Он рассказал тебе о нас?   
  
      Дик молча открывал рот, будто бы крича: «НЕТ!». Джемма перевела на него взгляд, в котором читались какие-то нотки пожизненного приговора от судьи невиновному заключённому.  
  
      Дейзи нахмурила брови. Легко догадаться, что её смутили вопрос Фитца и взгляд Симонс, направленный ей за спину. Она обернулась и Дик шустро прекратил махать руками и схватил первый попавшийся предмет из недавно изученной вазы с фруктами.  
  
\- Что ты опять делаешь? - изогнув бровь, спросила его Дрожь.  
  
\- Я? Не, я ничего. Просто... - он осмотрел то, что схватил из вазы, - Картошку решил попробовать. Она мягкая, зачерствела наверное.  
  
\- Это киви, - обречённо сказала Джонсон и повернулась к молодожёнам, - Говорите.  
  
      Шоу продолжил строить умоляющий взгляд и качать головой.  
  
\- Он наш внук, - Фитц обрубил все надежды своего потомка.  
  
      Тишина. Дейзи пытается уложить происходящее в голове. Пока получается плохо, но она сдержалась и не стала пробивать Диком пару стен.   
  
      Внучок решил прервать молчание. Уж слишком оно напрягало.  
  
\- Думаю, неловко вышло...   
  
\- Ох, ты думаешь?! - съязвила Дейзи, даже не обернувшись к парню.  
  
      Фитц, моргнув пару раз, взглянул на неё и спокойно добавил:  
  
\- Я умер раньше, чем научил его этому.  
  
\- Прекратите оба! - резко сказала Симмонс и, увидев нахмуренное лицо Дика, добавила, - А ты сейчас, даже не начинай! Есть проблема по важнее, и Мэй сказала искать вас здесь.  
  
      Дейзи выглядела разочарованной. Эта комната самое спокойное место на «Маяке» и её уже раскрыли.  
  
\- Как она узнала, где мы?  
  
      Фитц указал на небольшую, едва заметную видеокамеру в тёмном углу комнаты.  
  
      «Прекрасно. Значит Мэй тоже видела это.»_  
  


***

  
\- Отец и сын пытаются выехать из города. Мальчик - с суперспособностями. И тут возникает проблема... Но прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, я добавлю, что наши учёные ищут способы решения.  
  
\- Что у него за сила, Колсон?  
  
      Дейзи заметила, как, стоящая слева, Мей нахмурилась и поджала губы.  
  
\- Он несёт смерть, - кратко ответил он.  
  
      У Мака в голове начали складываться в общую картину отдельные подробности утренних новостей. О «Вымершем городе» говорили по всем СМИ, но причину произошедшего никто не знал.  
  
\- Поподробнее? - Спросила Джонсон, слегка изогнув бровь.  
  
\- «Вымерший город», - ответил Мак, а девушка отрицательно покачала головой, - Ты же со мной в комнате сидела.  
  
\- Меня тогда отвлекли, - она качнула головой в сторону, сложившего руки на груди, Дика. Он сейчас даже не дурачился и, казалось, внимательно слушал. Дейзи невольно сравнила его с Фитцем. Она скучала по другу, даже несмотря на их последние дни командной работы.   
  
      Лучше б Шоу не слышал то, что говорили дальше. Да, конечно, он и не такое переваривал в будущем, но сейчас всё прямо перед ним. Это мерзко, жалко, неприятно и, главное, не справедливо. Теперь парню кажется, что в этом времени дерьма не меньше, чем в его будущем, которое больше не наступит.  
  


***

  
      Джимми Ларкин проснулся утром и обнаружил пустой дом. Конечно, папа поехал на работу, мама в магазин - ничего особенного. Не обратил мальчик и внимания на пустые улицы. Всё-таки при езде на скейтборде человек смотрит только перед собой, а не вокруг.   
  
      У самой школы юношу начал беспокоить тягучий едкий запах. «Будто бы грязные носки прокипятили,» - наивно полагал он. Даже на улице, при чистом голубом небе и ярком солнце невозможно было сделать хоть один свободный вдох.  
  
      Лишь зайдя в здание средней школы, Джимми понял, что, к сожалению, воняет не носками. Перед собой он увидел десятки разваливающихся на кусочки тел. Частью подсознания юноша заметил, что вороны, крысы и насекомые уже налетели на пиршество. Он в страхе развернулся и побежал в сторону парковки.   
  
      Зря.   
  
      В безглазых сморщенных кусках, он узнал болельщиц из группы поддержки - брюнетка Джессика Дэвис и блондинка Саманта Монро. Далеко не глупые красавицы, ломавшие стереотип «болельщица-сучка».   
  
      Когда-то при первом взгляде в сияющие живые глаза Сэмми, Джимми понял, что пошёл бы за ней на край света и дальше.   
  
      Над ухом послышалось хлопанье крыльев и лёгкий треск, похожий на тот, который издаёт только подмёрзший лёд.  
  
\- Нет... нетнетнетнетнет... НЕТ! - в ужасе зашептал он, переходя на отчаянный крик.  
  
      Теперь ему померещились звуки костра и отчаянные крысиные взвизги.  
  
      Ларкин схватился за свои светлые волосы и упал на колени. Прямо рядом с телом Саманты. Плоть будто бы выжжена изнутри, она жесткая - по ощущениям похожа на тракторные шины. Теперь молодая девушка запомнится ему такой, будет преследовать в кошмарах.   
  
 _\- Я бы хотела стать врачом, Джимми - глядя на облака, произнесла девушка, - Но отец... Хочет, чтобы я пошла по его стопам. Он уже договаривается со знакомым из какого-то элитного математического колледжа.  
  
\- Зачем тебе быть, как он? Разве отец не будет счастлив, если его дочь добьётся всего своими силами?  
  
\- Он хочет лучшего для меня. Помогает, как умеет.  
  
\- Или не верит в твои силы, - Монро слегка дёрнулась от этой мысли, - Ты можешь быть крутым врачом, Саманта.  
  
      Джимми почувствовал, как что-то мягкое коснулось его щеки. Только на такой поцелуй и мог рассчитывать четырнадцатилетний подросток от выпускницы школы._  
  
      Не зная, что делать мальчик решил бежать как можно дальше. От Сэмми, от школы, от смердящих трупов...   
  
      Но не мог - это было везде.  
  


***

  
\- Отец - Александр Ларкин. Действующий агент национальной безопасности.  
  
\- Почему он жив? - хрипло спросил Дик. Он не понял на кого работает этот Ларкин, но звучало, как что-то секретное. Такой человек не мог оказаться в этой истории случайно.  
  
      Его лицо ничего не выражало. Только в пустом взгляде была какая-то осмысленность. Это один из тех немногих моментов, когда Дейзи хотелось его обнять. Похож на ребёнка, которому сказали, что Санты нет. Нелепое сравнение, которое Дрожь поспешила изгнать из своих мыслей.  
  
\- Неизвестно, но скорее всего его просто не было в радиусе поражения, - ответил Колсон.  
  
\- А мать?   
  
\- Приёмная. Мередит Уэллер. Была на четвёртом месяце, но женаты они не были.  
  
      Команда была не в силах произнести что-то в слух, однако, кажется, все негласно сходились во мнении, что Джеймса Ларкина безопаснее устранить.   
  
\- Колсон, вы же понимаете, что возможно придётся сделать? - стараясь сохранить спокойствие, спросила Джонсон.  
  
      Мальчишка в любую секунду может сорваться снова. И жертвы будут - его силы для другого не предназначены. Одна жизнь в обмен на множество других. Так действуют лучшие агенты, понимая, что цена справедлива и действия вполне рациональны и оправданны.   
  
\- Мы не убьём мальчика, - и увидев непонимание в глазах команды, добавил, - Это приказ, Дейзи. Тоже самое я уже сказал лучшим учёным Щ.И.Т.  
  
      Своих лучших учёных эти люди больше не увидят, и Дик винил в этом себя. И в гибели мальчика будет тоже его вина, ведь дедуля и бабуля наверняка бы придумали что-то.  
  
\- Поэтому я и сказала «возможно», - девушка устало откинулась на спинку кресла и еле заметно прикрыла глаза.  
  
      Она хотела что-то добавить, но Дик её прервал:  
  
\- Колсон, чем я могу помочь?  
  
      Все удивлённо посмотрели на него. Дейзи горько усмехнулась. Огнестрел парню пока боялись доверять, а в науке он понимал не больше неё. Что Шоу тут вообще делает?! Всем будет спокойнее, если его привязать к чему-то не сдвигаемому и вставить кляп в рот. Тогда точно никто не пострадает.  
  
      Неплохая ведь идея.  
  


***

  
      Проходя к кабине пилота мимо Дейзи, Мэй странно взглянула на девушку. Будто на знакомую незнакомку. Джонсон не придала этому значения, так как была занята выбором подходящего снаряжения.  
  
\- Ты точно уверена, что это правильное решение? - спросила Мелинда.  
  
\- Здесь Дик не помешает, - не поворачиваясь ответила Дрожь.  
  
\- Он бы не помешал, если б мы сказали ему, где он может помочь.  
  
\- Дик - не Они, - поджала губы Дейзи, - Он самоуверенный, эгоистичный, хитрый, любит действовать не думая. Без сознания он хотя бы в безопасности.  
  
      Жизнь парня стала для неё больной темой, ведь он единственное, что после себя оставили ФитцСиммонс.  
  
      Их нет! Всё, финал истории и без прощания! Очередная перезагрузка вселенной, будто бы прежней не было. Для всей команды Леопольд Фитц и Джемма Симмонс теперь мертвы. Стали очередной потерей Щ.И.Т.а после Трипа, Линкольна, да даже Уорда.   
  
      Их место занял Дик Шоу.  
  
\- Ты права - он не похож на них. Он напоминает мне кое-кого другого... - прямо намекнула Мэй. Дейзи пропустила это мимо ушей, - Тебе стоит подумать над его предложением, - замолчав, она ушла, оставив удивлённую девушку наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
      В кабине пилота Мелинду нашёл Колсон. Женщина сразу поняла, что он подслушивал. Это было заметно в немного смущённом взгляде, в дёрганных движениях. В этом весь Филлип Колсон - должен знать всё, что происходит в его команде. С Дейзи в особенности.  
  
\- О каком «предложении» Дика шла речь? - почти спокойно, спросил он.  
  
\- Хочет, чтобы Дейзи стала его НО, - Мэй скромно улыбнулась, представив про какое предложение мог подумать Колсон.  
  
\- Оу, - он удивлённо приподнял брови, - Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея?   
  
\- Да. Это научит её быть ответственной за кого-то, подготовит для того, чтобы стать лидером.  
  
      Дейзи тогда видела только одну задачу - спасти Колсона. Она забыла об остальном мире, о том, что Земля не вертится вокруг него. В этом, как большой плюс, так и минус: сохранить жизни отряда - первостепенная задача командира. Или нет? Это невозможный ультиматум - действовать по правилам и выполнить задание или спасать друзей.  
  
\- Это да... Но Дик - агент Щ.И.Т.а? Хотя у него хорошие гены.   
  
\- Уж поверь, его семейное древо здесь никакого значения не имеет.  
  
      Колсон наконец понял, на кого Мэй пыталась намекнуть Дейзи.  
  


***

  
\- Люди, у меня есть бомба! Вы знаете на что она способна! - крикнул Дик, слегка помахав над головой большим чёрным рюкзаком. Он специально встал на сиденья в центре зала ожидания, привлекая внимание к своей персоне, - Я сбежал из-под стражи. У меня даже настоящие наручники на руке! - он помахал, при этом перебросив рюкзак во вторую руку, чем вызвал людские вскрики. Тем не менее, толпа послушно выбегала, с шумом переворачивая всё на своём пути.   
  
      Оставалось несколько честных охранников, которые явно хотели выполнить долг службы. Как не вовремя.  
  
\- Что там происходит? - Дейзи услышала взволнованный голос Мака в наушнике. Колсон оставил его с учёными помогать воссоздавать камеру для нелюдей по старым чертежам Фитца. Пока что это единственный шанс Ларкина.  
  
      Только Дейзи хотела спросить, как Дик выбрался из самолёта, так парень тут же её перебил:  
  
\- А это Дейзи! У неё есть пистолет! - очаровательно улыбнувшись, Шоу показал рукой на стоящую возле перил на втором этаже девушку, - Очень крутая штука. Хотя, думаю, это вы знаете.  
  
      Охранники развернулись в её сторону и приготовили оружие. Ничего не оставалось, кроме, как подыгрывать внеплановому представлению. Джонсон, натянуто улыбнувшись, облокотилась о перила и достала из кобуры, спрятанной под тёмно-зелёной ветровкой, пистолет.   
  
\- Ребят, я напомню, что у этого идиота бомба. Дайте нам закончить и можете спокойно продолжить работу.  
  
      Пара охранников продолжила переводить взгляды: от одного «террориста» к другому, потом на выход и обратно. Дику надоело ждать, и он неожиданно кинул рюкзак одному из охранников, и тот от неожиданности выронил пистолет. Шоу, естественно, шустро подобрал его.  
  
      Дрожь услышала в наушнике голос Колсона:  
  
\- Мы обнаружили Джимми, а Мэй пошла искать его отца. Мальчик направляется к главному выходу, мы с Йо-Йо сейчас будем. У тебя там всё нормально? Мы слышали шум.  
  
\- У Дика в руке пистолет, - кратко ответила она.   
  
      Колсон тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Нам конец, - послышался обречённый голос Елены.  
  
      Джонсон заметила блондинистую голову возле одной из дверей на первом этаже, недалеко от Шоу. Он как раз успел выгнать охранников из здания и повернуться лицом к Дейзи.  
  
\- Дик, отойди подальше, - тихо сказала она, но, благо, в полной тишине парень это услышал. К сожалению, вместо того, чтобы исполнять приказ, он начала оборачиваться, в поисках мальчика.  
  
\- Парень, можешь выходить. Я тебя не убью, - Из-за двери показалась светлая голова с коротко стриженными волосами, - И эта хмурая девушка тоже. Она очень милая, если её не злить.  
  
      «Если сам не умрёт, я ему что-нибудь сломаю», - мрачно подумала «хмурая девушка».  
  
\- Убейте меня, пожалуйста, - послышался чуть дрожащий голос.  
  
\- Здесь была куча народа, и все остались живы, - продолжил Дик, проигнорировав просьбу.  
  
\- Когда твои способности пробудились - они бесконтрольно выплеснулись на полную. Сейчас всё должно успокоиться, - добавила Дейзи, надеясь, что неуверенность в голосе была незаметна. Она появилась из-за прихода Дика, который сейчас одиноко и уверенно стоял перед тем, кто случайно убил пару кварталов.  
  
      Сейчас девушка перестала чувствовать, что поступает правильно. Всего пару часов назад в ней не было сомнений, что убийство мальчика вероятно единственное решение. На какие-то пару секунд Дейзи стало стыдно за те мысли. Всего одна, давно забытая, часть неё хочет отпустить пистолет и молча уйти.   
  
      Джонсон услышала, как металл сталкивается с плиткой на полу. Дик выпустил пистолет из рук.  
  
\- Та девушка наверху очень хочет пристрелить меня, но почему-то не делает этого.  
  
\- Почему? - Джимми наконец вышел из укрытия и показался им в полный рост. Сейчас идеальный момент, чтобы его устранить. Неуверенно держа мальчика на прицеле, Дейзи отметила, что из-за роста и спортивного телосложения он выглядит немного старше своих лет.  
  
      Шоу тем временем начал считать, загибая пальцы на руке.  
  
\- Там большой список. Я отправил её в плен к другой расе, где её выставили на торги, потом сам случайно попал в прошлое, и здесь мой дед чуть не убил её... О, а ещё, когда мы целовались, я ей не сказал, что мои бабуля и дедуля - это её лучшие друзья. Но я бы сказал! - Дик перевёл взгляд на Джонсон, - Ты тогда была обижена на деда, а я не хотел, чтобы твоё мнение обо мне было ещё хуже.  
  
      У Джимми на лице появилась едва заметная улыбка. Дрожь сама не заметила, как убрала пистолет в кобуру.  
  
\- Я спросил, почему ты его не убиваешь, раз он столько проблем приносит? - обратился к девушке Ларкин.  
  
      Хотелось бы ей сказать, что он всё, что Дик - всё, что напоминает ей о друзьях. Это проявляется в его манере общения, жестах, мимике. Всё самое незаметное ранее, теперь бросалось в глаза. Однако, желание сбросить его с высоты летящего самолёта пропало задолго до того, как она узнала о его корнях. Хотя Шоу упорно продолжал думать, что она его ненавидит и просто не хочет тратить на такого идиота время. Близко к истине, но нет. Просто времени на личные чувства тогда действительно не было. Возможно, это одна из причин, почему о мести Дику за отправку в плен, Дейзи забыла. А потом он перестал казаться тем, кем был. Почему-то.  
  
\- Он стал ей дорог, Джимми, - из другой двери показался небритый подтянутый мужчина с тёмно-русыми короткими волосами. Отец. Сам пришёл.  
  
\- Не подходи, я могу и тебе навредить.  
  
\- Плевать. Но ты должен меня услышать. Я почти не надеялся, что уйти получится. Зря тебя обнадёживал.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил, что произошло. Мередит... - Юноша сжал кулаки и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Её нет. И всех твоих друзей больше нет.   
  
      Чувствовалось, что Алекс не имеет ничего плохого под этими словами. Мужчина просто говорит правду. Смысла смягчать её нет. Дик понимал это - для его времени было нормальным приучать детей к тяжелой жизни. С тем будущим, которое их ждало, не было смысла что-то скрывать.  
  
\- Ты должен винить меня, - прохрипел Джимми. Слишком длинный день для четырнадцатилетнего парня.  
  
\- Я знал, кто твоя мать. И был уверен, что подобное произойдёт, - спокойно рассказывал Ларкин-старший.  
  
\- Тебе их не жалко? Соседи, наши друзья... Мередит была беременна!   
  
\- Для меня это была хорошая цена за твоё счастливое детство без всяких агентов, - ухмыльнулся Алекс, подходя всё ближе к Джимми.   
  
      Джонсон услышала голос Мака в наушнике.  
  
\- Камера готова. Должна работать. Через минуту мы спустим её возле заднего выхода.  
  
      Дрожь подала Дику знак, чтоб отошёл подальше. Оставалось надеяться, что он поймёт и прислушается.  
  
      В мёртвой тишине зала раздался голос Джимми:  
  
\- Пап, нормальной жизни у меня больше не будет, да?  
  
      Мужчина что-то молча обдумывал.   
  
\- Ты должен пойти с ними, - юноша в ответ невесело усмехнулся. Алекс смело подошёл к сыну и взял за плечи, - Я не сержусь на тебя за произошедшее. Просто не имею права этого делать! Поверь, я делал вещи намного хуже. И сделаю их ещё не раз. Но ты... Можешь стать лучше меня...  
  
\- И для этого мне придётся делать то, что они захотят?  
  
      Мужчина отступил и грустно усмехнулся.  
  
\- Это будешь решать ты.   
  
      Во время разговора, Дейзи успела спуститься и встать рядом с Диком в стороне. Во время речи Алекса Ларкина в Шоу будто что-то щёлкнуло. Изменился его взгляд, сжались скулы. Вся поза говорила об уверенности.   
  
      Проклятое «Можешь стать лучше меня...» начало крутиться в голове Дика. Чёртов непонятный спецагент ответил на его не заданный вопрос. Он невольно взглянул на Дейзи - кажется она летала где-то глубоко в своих мыслях.   
  
      Такая, казалось бы, незначительная, внешняя перемена в парне, напомнила девушке кое о чём из того немногого, чему успел научить её Грант Уорд.   
  
 _\- У каждого агента был определяющий момент, - Скай вяло стукнула пару раз по тяжёлой боксёрской груше. Такой одновременно и милый, и серьёзный НО ей безумно нравился, - Когда нужно сделать выбор: ты либо посвятишь себя этому, либо свернёшься в клубок и сбежишь.  
  
      Этот мужчина не умеет нормально формулировать мысли, поняла она.  
  
\- Как можно сбежать, если ты свернулся в клубок?!_  
  
      Джонсон вырвал из воспоминаний Дик, решивший прервать действующее ему на нервы молчание:  
  
\- А я правда стал тебе дорог?  
  
      Она должна быть его НО. Без вариантов, решил он. Дейзи плавно повернулась к нему и заглянула в глаза.  
  
\- Конечно, Дик, - прозвучало так искренне, что он даже поверил и хотел взять её за руку. Но она продолжила, - Также, как Маку дорог его дробовик.  
  
      Джонсон резко отвернулась и пошла в сторону подошедших Йо-Йо и Колсона.  
  
\- Я слышала что-то про Мака? - удивлённо спросила Елена.  
  
      Джонсон хотела что-то ответить, но подкравшийся сзади Шоу её опередил:  
  
\- Да, мы обсуждали его романтические отношения с дробовиком.  
  


***

  
      Дейзи нашла парня, сидящим в темноте на лестнице, ведущей в подвальные помещения. До носа девушки долетел запах крепкого алкоголя.  
  
\- Ты не сказал, зачем тебе это всё, - она присела рядом с Шоу.  
  
\- Я хочу быть достойным Их. Всё-таки сейчас я здесь, с тобой, только потому что они там, - ответил Дик, даже не взглянув на девушку.  
  
      Джонсон тепло посмотрела на парня.  
  
\- Думаю, они успели тебя полюбить.   
  
\- Это не важно! – Шоу наконец оторвал взгляд от пола и посмотрел девушке в глаза, - Я хочу быть таким же крутым, как они. Даже лучше.  
  
      Дейзи долго не отводила глаз от уверенного взгляда Дика. Было в них что-то отдалённо знакомое. Она уже не в первый раз ловит себя на мысли, что путешественник похож на неё когда-то.   
  
\- Тебя не смущает, что ФитцСиммонс начинали, как обычные гениальные учёные? Может хотя бы курс местной средней школы освоишь? А то твой дед тебе этого точно не простит.  
  
      Шоу не удержался от усмешки.  
  
\- О, он скажет, что-то типа, - Дик сделал серьёзный вид и сложил руки на груди, - «Этот клоун не может быть моим родственником. Джемма, может его в роддоме перепутали?»  
  
      Теперь засмеялась Дейзи. Такое развитие событий казалось вполне возможным. Фитц бы мог сделать серьёзное лицо, притвориться разозлившимся, но в уме точно придумал бы что-то в ответ. Подобное уже было когда-то, только не здесь и будто бы в другой жизни. В счастливом сказочном мирке под скромным названием «Автобус».   
  
\- Я знаю, что они любят меня. Поэтому, я и хочу достичь чего-то важного в этой жизни. Когда-нибудь это станет доказательством, что я не зря потратил подаренный дедулей и бабулей шанс.  
  
\- Когда я только пришла в Щ.И.Т. именно твои дедуля и бабуля стали моими братом и сестрой, которых у меня никогда не было. Наверное, будет честно, если... – Дик уже в который раз не дал ей договорить - схватил за плечи начал обнимать. Джонсон ничего не оставалось кроме как ответить на такие крепкие объятия.  
  
\- Ты станешь моим офицером! Я был уверен, что у меня получится тебя уговорить! – парень наконец отпустил её и посмотрел самым честным взглядом на который способен.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что это ты меня уговорил? – усмехнулась хакерша.  
  
\- Были ещё варианты? - парень чуть наклонился поближе к её лицу.  
  
\- Думаю, уговоры изначально были не нужны. Просто мне нужно было напомнить об одном человеке. Её звали Скай.  
  
\- Круто. А настоящее имя?   
  
      Хакерша заулыбалась, сдержав лёгкий смешок.  
  
\- Это настоящее имя. - Дик не особо понимал, почему она сейчас так мило беседует с ним, - И знаешь, думаю, мне стоит вспоминать о ней почаще.  
  
      Дейзи давно этого не делала. Всё ещё упираясь руками в пол, она приблизилась к губам парня и поцеловала. Сразу же девушка услышала звук разбившейся об пол бутылки и почувствовала крепкие руки на своей спине.  
  


***

  
       _Семьдесят пять лет спустя_  
  
\- Это архивные записи с камер Щ.И.Т. из 2018. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
  
\- Что ты собираешься следить за внуком?  
  
\- Любимая, наш внук - идиот.   
  
\- Фитц! Посмотрим, всего одну их неделю.   
  
\- Согласен, за это время даже идиот освоится.


End file.
